


【昊磊】Run

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 大逃港背景，瞎编，别信
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 9





	【昊磊】Run

狂热的时代，学校的课程中止，青年们响应号召，到最需要自己的地方去。刘昊然被送上火车，穿越了大半个中国，再辗转几程，来到这个南方边陲村庄。时日缓慢地流淌，无尽的运动、学习、劳动，与之相伴的是饥饿、贫穷与落后。

这个村落唯一的优点，是离香港很近，收音机能清晰地接受来自香港的电波。很多个晚上，刘昊然和同屋的同学都会冒着“收听敌台”的高危，听取各种他们平日无从获知的国内新闻。刘昊然从中分析，得出一个残忍的结论：他们正走在一条绝路上，没有任何好转的迹象。

最折磨人的，从来不是物质的短缺与生理上的劳累，而是看不见未来的绝望，是心灵上的痛苦煎熬。

已是孑然一身，无需多加思量，刘昊然即毅然作出人生中最重要的决定——去香港。

自此，他和同学便开始为出逃作准备，最重要的一项，是练习游泳。下工之后，他们都会在村子那条并不宽阔的河流里游上尽可能久的时长。村里的其他人经过，都默契地视若无睹，不动声色地走远。

预定行动的当天，凌晨时分二人就悄悄起床出发，朝着海边跋涉前行。躲躲藏藏地走了整整一天，终于在入黑时到达海岸边。稍作休整，面对无尽的大海，刘昊然最后一次向同学确认：“真的想好了吗？后悔了你现在还可以回头。”

“横竖都是死，去他妈的！”同学狠狠地咬下一口干粮，用力地嚼着。

跃入海中的刹那，刘昊然想，海水太冷了。

好几个泳姿轮换着游了整整一夜，二人靠着相互鼓劲捱过一次次的疲累，但依然漂浮于茫茫大海之中。直至天边泛白，朦朦胧胧地，刘昊然才终于望见陆地的边际。二人使出最后残存的力气，咬牙加速向前游。

手脚并用地爬上岸，二人伏在地上，放声痛哭。

海滩不远处是一座山丘，进市区必然要翻过山头。二人行至半山腰，意外地遇见一大批和他们一样衣衫褴褛、面黄肌瘦，显然同是偷渡到港的逃难者。通过一番艰难的交流，刘昊然才了解到情况远比想象中糟糕：港英政府近日宣布不再接收难民；一经逮捕，立即遣返。现时被困于山上的人，要么是未来得及和亲朋取得联系，要么是在港无人无物、无处可去。

初来乍到的刘昊然和同学，被迫加入这个庞大的无奈群体。

在山上呆的第二天，毫无征兆地，和滞留人数相当的香港市民涌上了山。他们带来了水、食物、衣服，有人叫唤着亲友的名字，有人将物资分派给素不相识的难民。一时间，山上哭喊震天。

刘昊然站在一旁，眼见一双刚刚相认的姊妹紧抱悲泣，唯有默默地转过身。

有人往他手里塞了一瓶水和两个面包，握了握他的肩膀，跑开了。

还未看清那人的模样，刘昊然目光追逐着那个背影，只见他和一群学生模样的少男少女汇合，说了些什么，那群人又迅速分散至难民堆中。似乎是热心的学生。真好啊。

几日后，港英政府派警察上山，声称会将难民送至收容所。逃难者被押解上车，稍不配合则被警察施暴。在骚乱之中，刘昊然和同学失散了。

车队驶离荒郊，行至市郊，估摸是接近收容所，路旁聚集的市民肉眼可见地增多。路边有人喊了一句，刘昊然勉强分辨出“骗”和“送回”的意思，根据车内其他人惊骇的反应，他知道自己猜对了——他们要被遣返回内地。

越来越多的市民走到马路上，车速越减越慢。

原来已接近最低速行驶的车彻底停下。

从车窗探出头往外望，刘昊然看见了令自己毕生难忘的一幕。

前方的马路上，密密麻麻地躺满了人。数以百计的血肉之躯，堆叠成道道路障。

原来嘈杂喧嚣的场合，渐渐被抽走了声音，变得死寂。

无论是警察抑或是车内的难民，皆是愣住了，一时无人动作。

刘昊然恍惚地望向路旁，只见一名少年趁着众人失神之际，灵活地挤到了车旁，紧紧拽住刘昊然的手，高声叫道：“跑啊！”

顺着他的力度，刘昊然蹬腿一跃，跳出了车厢。

这一声石破天惊的呼喊激活了静止的场面，其他难民纷纷反应过来，翻窗跳下。

未等刘昊然站稳，少年即拉着他，迈开步伐，全速向前奔跑。

不知跑了多远，混乱的人群早已被他们抛在身后，但少年似乎没有停下的意思。刘昊然本已是饥饿疲累，现在更觉得两条腿都不属于自己：“不行……我跑不动了……”

他甩开少年的手，双手撑膝，不住地喘气。而被迫停下的少年却只是脸颊泛红，呼吸略微急促。

“要再跑远一点才算彻底安全。”少年的普通话发音很标准，但语调中带有南方的柔软，“你也不想再被捉上车的吧。”

“车……”刘昊然喃喃道，忽然转身，“我……我要回……去……”

少年大惊失色，慌忙拦住他：“你疯了？！回去送死啊？！”

“我同学……还在那里……”

“吉人自有天相，说不定他也已经跑掉了。再说了，你现在这个样子，你觉得救得了他吗？”

刘昊然急火攻心：“我……”

随即眼前一黑，昏厥过去。

睁开双眼，率先映入刘昊然视线的，是一盏巨大的吊灯。好高的屋顶，这是哪里？

耳畔响起少年兴高采烈的嗓音：“哎呀，你这么快就醒了！我还以为你要睡到明天呢。”

刘昊然茫然地眨了眨眼，转向声音发出的源头，问：“这是什么地方？”

“这里是我家。”少年理所当然地回答，“还有，我叫吴磊，三石磊。”

刘昊然费力地撑起身，倚着枕头，试图将眼前的情景看得更清楚。这是一间西式装修风格的卧室，宽敞明亮，无论是家具或装饰，都彰显着刘昊然未曾见识过的气派。而吴磊，正完美地镶嵌在这一片富丽堂皇当中。

“谢谢你救了我。”刘昊然由衷道谢，顿了顿，又报上姓名，“我叫刘昊然。”

“江湖儿女，不必言谢。”吴磊哈哈笑道，“你肯定饿了，等等啊。”

吴磊拉开卧室的门，朝外面用不知什么语言讲了几句，就有人端来食物，摆在床头柜上，然后悄然无声地退了出去。

生长在红旗下，这是刘昊然第一次见到“佣人”。由此可知，吴磊无疑是“剥削阶级”的一员，在一河之隔的对岸，是十恶不赦的，是与人民为敌，要狠狠打倒批斗的。

“发什么呆，吃啊。”吴磊轻拍了一下他，朝碗勺努了努下巴。

刘昊然收敛思绪，端起碗，舀了舀，发现其中尽是些陌生的食材。

“粥里面有鲍鱼、海参、瑶柱、鸡丝。”吴磊善解人意地解释道，“刚才叫医生来看过你，说是营养不良和疲劳过度。这些都是高营养易吸收的食物，你多吃点。”

刘昊然顺从地点头，大啖一口。

吴磊坐在旁边，满意地看着他吃光一整碗。

“吃饱了有力气下床了吧？来，我跟你讲东西都怎么用。”

刘昊然一头雾水地跟在吴磊身后，听他逐样介绍：衣服先穿我的，觉得热就开冷气，无聊可以看电视，浴室里的水龙头左边是冷水右边是热水，抽水马桶按一下就会冲水，需要找佣人的话按一下床头铃，出了走廊左转就是我房间。

“唔……暂时就是这些吧。”吴磊咬着下唇思索着有什么遗漏，“你今天先好好休息，明天再带你看屋子的其他地方。”

正晕头转向的刘昊然猛地清醒过来：“不用麻烦你了，我明天就走。”

“走？”吴磊将眉头皱成一团，困惑地问，“你在香港有可以投靠的亲朋戚友吗？”

刘昊然摇头。

“那你能走去哪里？你知道外面大街上每天都有警察查身份证吗？没有身份证，又没有本地人陪着，尤其是你这种北方口音的人，马上就被抓起来了。”吴磊微愠道。

对此一无所知，刘昊然哑口无言。

“房子这么大，多你一个人也碍不了什么事，不过就是吃饭多摆一双筷子。”吴磊安慰道，“你先在这里安心养好身体吧，之后的事情慢慢再作打算也不迟。”

“……谢谢。”再也找不到拒绝的理由，刘昊然唯有接受对方的好意。

“刚才不是说了，不用道谢嘛。”吴磊微微一笑，“不打扰你休息啦，晚安。”

“晚安。”

不甚熟练地运用浴室的新奇设备洗漱过后，躺在柔软蓬松的枕被之间，刘昊然只觉得一切都过分不真实，仿佛身处他能想象到的最美好的梦境。他怕一觉醒来，他仍然是睡在拿生产队的木板搭成的床上，要继续下地干活赚工分。

不可能的。刘昊然想，他怎么能够想象得出像吴磊这样古道热肠的资产阶级少爷？他怎么敢想象会有这样的人帮助自己？

刘昊然，你做到了。你真的来到香港。你会拥有全新的未来。你成功改写了自己的人生。

一切都会变好的。

**Author's Note:**

> *华山救亲是62年，知青出逃潮是七十年代，河南知青不会被派到广东，南粤边境有的村五几年就跑光了……  
> *总之写的都是时间错乱、事件杂糅，只是借了时代的壳，里面填的都是私设，不深刻、很肤浅  
> *想了解历史一定要看书看文献！看书看文献！看书看文献！


End file.
